2012-11-26 Twins, Dates, and Plans
The feasts of Thanksgiving is over, school has started once more, and it's time for life to start back to normal once more. Step one in getting life back on its normal path for one William 'Billy' Kaplan is to try and find answers to the question of why the random white haired guy he met not too long ago looks just like him. After the end of his school day Billy has returned to where he met Tommy to try a subtle form of magic to try and track the other teen down. "Ok, stone pendulum on a chain, check. Stone with a hole in it on the other end, check. Picture of me while I was bleached...I hope this works." He mutters to himself as he holds the pendulum close to his chest and chants to himself under his breath. "PleasepointoutTommyandnotme, PleasepointoutTommyandnotme, PleasepointoutTommyandnotme!" The pendulum takes on a faint bluish hue for a second and starts to swing in lazy circles and then starts to pull against gravity and point...in Billy's direction. With a disappointed sigh the teen looks at his first attempt at a more traditional tracking spell that does not surround him with an image that looks like something out of a video game. "Ah...dang." At least its a fairly nice day, not too cold or windy and he is outside instead of stuck babysitting...right? Thanksgiving is not a special time for Tommy, who has no real family and little faith in traditions. So he has been doing what he always does. Or at least that was the plan; the truth is lately he has been worried about missing people. Billy has not really been in his mind, he wanted to ask Nori about it, but the blue-haired girl probably hates him. Sooo, he is running errands, and looking for absent-minded people to pickpocket. And for sheer coincidence, and not any kind of crazy probability-control magic, he is doing it in Central Park, about fifty yards behind Billy. Forty five now, since Billy looks like vaguely familiar. The tall, athletic figure of Teddy Altman comes into view about then, dressed in sweats and jogging along through the park. He's matching pace with Eddie, with whom he's become pretty good friends, and the two appear to be just, well, out for a run. Teddy spots Billy as they round the bend, and he points him out to Eddie. "Hey, isn't that your cute friend?" he asks, grinning a bit. Eddie's in sweats and a Captain America t-shirt as he jogs along with Teddy. While he's enjoying the run and spending time with his friend, he's also thinking about the missing people. He's been doing some investigating on his own. Perking up when he spots Billy, Eddie smiles at Teddy's question. "I think that is Billy." Billy Kaplan sighs and makes a face at his littel set up of items. "Guess a picture of me with white hair just not quite close enough. That or I need a real spell, wonder what anyone I know at the Oblivian would be able to say as far as help." He mutters to himself before turning slightly to look twords Teddy and Eddie as they come into view. What Billy does not notice right away is that the spell is still in effect and because of his change in body posture the pendulum is no longer poitned at him, but past him still hanging in the direciton of Tommy. In fact, as he gets closer it raises higher as the pull twords him gets tronger than gravity. It's a good thing that Teddy and Eddie are far enough away he can't hear them, He would probably end up blushing badly enough he would burst into flames or something. He smiles as he waves at the two, with the hand holding the pendulum, which is still hanging outwards at an angle that it should not be able to do without heavy wind or something effecting it. Tommy squints his eyes when he recognizes Billy. Uh, that is why he was familiar. Like looking at himself with dark hair. Weeeeird. He should avoid it, but weirdness is like a magnetic thing to him. "Hey, you... whatwasyourname?" He greets Billy, walking towards the other boy with a self-confident smirk. Teddy turns to jog over to Billy, and as he draws near he realizes there's another headed that way, and what's really odd is that he looks just like Billy, except blond. Slowing to a stop as he draws near, Teddy says, "Oh, hey, Billy. I didn't know you were a twin." Following after Teddy, Eddie misses Tommy's approach at first. He spots billy's pendulum though. Frowning curiously at it, he glances where it's pointing and makes a surprised little squeak. A quick wave is offered to Tommy as Billy glances Billy's way. Billy Kaplan eeps as he hears Tommy and lets go of his pendulum...which flys out of his hand and lands right at Tommy's feet despite the fact that his hand in no way moved in a way that he could have thrown it there. Of course the thing has to land with the picture attached to the end he was holding face up, showing off what looks liek Tommy but when looked at critcaly shows billy's slightly ruonder face and slightly longer hair despite being white haired and with paler skin. "It's Billy." He says helpfully to Tommy before blushign jsut slightly and reachign for what he dropped. At least that will be his story if anyone notices anything at all. "Teddy!" He says, voice not going up an octive or squeeking at all no matter what anyone says or hears. "Eddie, how are you guys doing?" Tommy looks down and sweeps the pendulum and picture from the ground, so quickly it is hard to see his hand moving. "Where did you got this pic? It is...wait, it is not me." Frown. It is Billy disguised as himself, creepy! "Okay. You are a weirdo, y'know?" He glances at the other two boys. "I am not... I mean, he is not my twin. He just looks like my twin." Teddy peers at Billy and then Tommy, noting, "Well, it's a little scary if you're NOT twins--or at least cousins or something." But then he shrugs it off and claps Billy affectionately on the shoulder, saying heartily, "Really good to see you again! I was hoping we'd run into you soon." "I was looking for y-you," Eddie murmurs mostly to himself as he looks at Tommy. He asked Nori about him and everything. The speedy pick up gets a careful look from Eddie and he continues to watch the white-haired twin of his best friend until Teddy speaks up. Glancing from the blond's hand on Billy's shoulder to the mage, he grins. "I'm okay." Billy Kaplan eeks at Tommy, and the picture, and the pendulum that probably tingles slightly when touched for the first few seconds. quietly he tries to say loud enough Tommy can hear but so that Teddy can't, "It's a long story, really, but it's nto as weird as it might look or it's weirder i can't event ell half the time anymore but I'm not sure I can explain right now." He turns to face Eddie and Teddy nodding to what Tommy said. "We look alike, but I only met him once before, can't say for the rest cause I was adopted but they don't like breaking up twins when they adopt them out...even though mine was done in an Eastern European country that you can hardly see the modern era with if you use a telescope..." Billy meeps a little as he gets clapped on the shoulder and fights not to be nocked over. "I have been hopping to run into you too." He says with a slight blush. "Um, and you too Tommy I kinda wanted to talk to you because of the whole look alike thing..." Tommy drops the pendulum on Billy's hand. It feels strange, as if it was charged with static. "Adopted, uh? Well, my parents are from New Jersey, not Europe. I guess we could be distant cousins or something. You were looking for me, really? It is a big city, you are lucky to have caught with me. Now I think about it, I wasn't even going to come to the park today." To any ornery, homeless youth in New York City, bad ideas tend to come in droves. It's not been the best of days for Noriko, but she can only take so much of the underground before she needs some fresh air, and sunlight when such can be afforded. It's probably not the smartest move that she could have made. It quickly becomes even more of a bad idea when she recognizes some familiar faces from afar. "Shouldn't do this--know what'll happen--wait a little for things to calm down--probably won't be here by the time they do--you can't hide forever, darnit!" Nori plants her hand against a lightpost for stability, pinching her eyes closed while waiting for the latest dose to reach her system. By the time her eyes open again the light above her is glowing with life, the only active bulb in the area. "Darnit, stop that--gotta knock it off!" Her hand quickly pulls away from the metal surface, drawing a thin, momentary string of blue energy through the air before the light goes dark once more. "Keep it together--gotta get a grip on this--can't hide forever, can't hide forever..." Hands stuffed deep within pockets, head bowed forward and hidden within a ragged brown hood, Nori bites the corner of her lip and approaches the others. Steady, steady. Teddy steadies Billy a bit to keep him from toppling, and he lets his hand linger on the other's shoulder a bit longer than perhaps he needed to, but soon enough he steps back and says, "Well, anyway, you guys look a lot alike. No offense, though--Tommy? Well, Billy's definitely cuter." He grins widely, unable to help himself, and glances at Eddie with a vaguely mock-suspicious look. "Billy's g-good at finding people," Eddie chimes in. He frowns slightly as Billy mentions being unable to explain at the moment, trying tocome up with a way to help. Unaware of Nori's approach, Eddie lets out a thoughtful little noise. When he notices Teddy looking at him, Eddie just blushes faintly and shifts a little. "What is it?" Billy Kaplan shrugs a little at Tommy with a small grin. "I, um, have really interesting luck with stuff like that." Yup, and it has nothing at all to do with the fact he was going to use the magic equivilent of a compas to lead him to Tommy starting where he had first met him. Billy makes a small noise of surprise at the back of his throat as he is proclaiemd to be cuter than his lgihter colored doppleganger. He gives edie a look too, not realizing that Teddy is doing so trying to remember if he had told Eddie about possibly trying to find Tommy today. That is until he spots the blue hair headed twords them. He gives Noriko a small wave. "Hello." He calls out twords her as his eyes flick upwards to see the light in the lamp post she had been leaning on but does nto say anythign about it. At least not yet. Tommy gives Teddy an odd luck. Whatever. "Well, if you have no time today for that long story, I have places to go and people to..." stop, he sees the blue-haired Noriko. "Well, this is odd. Unless she is now with you?" He looks at Billy inquiringly. Nori's looking normal enough, with a half friendly-half nervous smile. Unlike the norm, she doesn't include a hand wave. "Guys--hi--saw you all here and--" she gets out before stopping herself short, subtly clenching her jaw while drawing a quick breath in through her nose. "Thought I'd say hello." Very quickly, at that. Maybe she's on a sugar rush. Seeing Tommy standing there causes some of her smile to ebb away before she can catch herself, promptly shaking her head. "Not together--just met--" Pause. "Not too long ago." Smooth. As Noriko draws near, Teddy gives a friendly wave, despite not knowing her. "Hey. I'm Teddy," he offers the odd girl, seeming not quite sure what to make of her. He leans over to Eddie, though, murmuring, "Am I weirding him out, or is he a shy type?" His attention still seems mainly occupied with Billy. Go figure. Smiling to Nori, Eddie offers a little wave. "Hi," he chimes. Tommy gets an odd look. "How's it odd?" he asks, really not getting it. Teddy's murmuring makes Eddie snicker softly. He leans closer to the blond to whisper. "He's shy b-but I'm pretty sure he likes it when you c-c-call him cute and thinks you look r-r-really good too." Billy Kaplan shrugs a little at Tommy. "Only met her the once, same day I met you." He says while watching Nori. When she stops herself short and suddenly speaks really quckly after that he gives her a concerened look. "I'm Billy, are...are you ok?" worried a little about Noriko despite not really knowing her he compleatly misses the interaction between Teddy and Eddie. "Then it is odd, because you just met her the other day and when we meet again," Tommy nods to Norko. "What's up, Nori? Something got you out of the tunnels today, hmm?" He barely restrains himself from saying something nasty. Instead, "you okay? You look a little pale." He saw the lamp post bulb too, but no comment from his side either. Nori knows Eddie. Eddie's alright by her. He gets a quick but genuine smile all of his own. With the introduction, she briskly nods her head then stops short with a frown. "Sorry--found a Starbucks earlier--things are everywhere--the -drinks you can find there!-" It's hardly the first time she's blamed her problem on the likes of caffeine. "Friends call me Nori--nicetameetcha." Inside, she's screaming at herself. Also at Tommy, who gets a cold but oh so brief glance from her on the sly. "Fresh air--it's Central Park--everyone comes here." Grk. "I'm. Fine." Teddy glances at Tommy, frowning. "Hey. Be nice, man." He grins at Nori. "Nice to meetcha! You friends with these guys?" He gestures to indicate Billy and Eddie. "I'm getting to be good pals with Eddie, but I'm not sure if the cute one here likes me yet." This last is said while he gestures to Billy. And thus a bold move is made in the great game of "get to know people and awkwardly flirt with that guy." "Me and Nori were hanging out yesterday actually," Eddie chimes up. Tommy's comment about the tunnels gets a quick scowl out of the booster. He doesn't speak up though. Everyone asking Nori if she's okay prompts the squeaky teen to look at her with concern, immediately wondering if it has to do with her powers like she mentioned the previous day. Billy Kaplan nods at Nori and blites his lower lip a little. "It's nice to meet you again Nori, are you sure your ok...?" He starts off before nearly choking as he hears Teddy. "I..uh...I..oh..." Billy blushes furiously as he tries to get his brain to actually work. He looks at Eddie and Teddy and blushes while he says, "I..um actuallythinkyourlikeincreadiblyhot." He stalls off at first and rushes through the last bit in a fair impression of a speedster. He glances at Noriko again betwwen blushing stares at Teddy, wondering if he could or should offe to help if she needs any kind fo help or if he could do so without revealing to the hot guy he is a Superhero way too early into meeting to prevent possibly scaring him away. Sheesh, what is a little teasing among friends. Or ex-friends. Nori looks to him a little tense. Or tenser than Tommy remembers her being. "Well... okay?" He accepts. The talk-flirt among from Teddy and Billy makes him snort, though, and roll his eyes. Noriko nods once again to Teddy's inquiry, adding "More with Eddie--phones are useful." Billy she's met briefly before, and she's just in time to see him getting complimented--how -cute!- It's hard not to grin, she just has to grin. Though, darnit, she's drawing too much attention to herself. Yeah, it was a stupid idea. But still! How often does she bump into familiar people around here? Not that often. "Fine!--I'm fine--Just a little buzzed, s'all." C'mon you stupid, annoying little pill, start working! As usual, interactions between her and Tommy can be somewhat touch and go. Their last interaction could have gone -slightly- better, admittedly. It's not that she hates the guy, but there are some notable collisions of repelling elements with the two. "Just--y'know--one of those days," she almost mutters back to Tommy. "We all have days like that, I guess," Teddy says to Noriko with a nod, but then he turns his attention back to Billy, grinning bigger than ever. "Yeah?" He actually even blushes a little at that, himself. "Well, if I'm so hot, does that mean you'd go out with me sometime?" His tone is hopeful, a gallant attempt at being charming, and maybe just a bit awkward, but he sounds pretty sincere. Even if his choice of occasion and circumstances for the asking are a bit off. Eddie just grins at the interactions between Teddy and Billy. He looks to Billy and gives him the 'say yes!' look. Attention turns to Nori and Tommy after a moment and he takes something out of his backpack. A quick bit of scribbling and he's written a phone number and an e-mail address on a scrap of paper and he's holding it out to Tommy. "Umm, if its okay, I'd like t-t-to talk to you about something important later on. Its up, not about this," he gestures at Tommy and Billy. "So you can call me or something whenever you're free. I'll even b-bring some food," he offers. Tommy kinda knows about 'those days'. In Noriko's case they doubtlessly include drug withdrawal symptoms, something that upsets and irritates him to the point of distraction. So he gives the blue-haired girl a sullen glance. "We need to talk, anyway. Some folks have gone missing, I think you knew one of them." But he is not going to talk about it in the middle of the park, with people he does not know, even if they look like himself! He picks Eddie's scrap of paper and hrms, pocketing it, before turning to go. "Sure, I'll call you. But now I need to go, see ya." Billy Kaplan blinks and lets out a sound halfway betwwen a strangled duck and the word yes before he clears his throat. YEs, I mean yes, I would like to go on a date." He blushes and blinks looking over at Noriko "Ok, if your sure. I know about off days, really...ask Eddie about it some time." Eddie could tell her all about some of Billys days, like ending up under the Hackensack river every time he teleports too or from jersy, or the week he spent with part of his arm turned to stone. H ends up giving Tommy a small wave as he leaves and then blinks thinking to himself. Nori's rather grinning, herself. The exchange between Teddy and Billy is just adorable, she's trying to figure out which one of the two to give an encouraging bump of her hip to when Tommy tells her something on the side. Missing people..someone she knows..? Any earlier friction between the two vanishes on the spot as she looks back to him, silent as she nods in understanding. Something to follow up on, that. Speaking of following up, Billy agrees after all! "Sweet deal, you guys are cute together! Really, don't worry about me." Hold up, is it..it is! The pill she popped earlier is finally starting to slow things down. And not a moment too soon. Teddy is rather distracted by Billy's acceptance, so he misses much of what happens between the others--it has to be some kind of inside joke or group-centric thing, right? Anyway, he does give Tommy a wave and grin at Eddie and Noriko triumphantly. "That's awesome! Well, I guess you get to pick where we're gonna go, since I'm the one who asked." Eddie surprises himself by not letting out a fanboy squeal as Billy agrees to the date. He's happy for his friend and will probably suggest celebrating later. Waving as Tommy goes, Eddie leans a little closer to Nori to whisper to her. "That....that's actually what I want t-t-to talk to him and you too about. The missing people. I've...g-g-got a personal stake in things too," he says, a lot more serious than he's sounded around Nori before. Billy Kaplan grins and has to fight off that fanboy squeel himslf, of course then Teddy has to go and say that he should pick out what they do. Oh, dear. The sudden panic that rushes through his head is enough that he misses Eddie whispering with Noriko entierly. "I..I..I dunno. Neverbeenonadateefore." He mumbles the last again at high speeds. "Where would you want to go on a date? Only things I can think of are the cliched dinner and movie, but movies kinda not the best for first dates cause its one long akward silence with no way to fill it with questions or talking and anything else I can think of is all stuff I know thee is no other teenager on Earth does for fun like museums and stuff and..gah babbling!" Be happy, or be worried? This is a tough situation for Noriko, and of all the times for her to mellow out when the extra energy for multi-tasking could have come in handy..! With her head coming back down from the clouds she keeps her attention focused on the two as they take that first big step together, but her ear is tuned in on Eddie, the nod of understanding more subtle but present. "If this has anything to do with what we last talked about..." she mutters on the side to him. The thought isn't finished, but given how their last conversation went? In short, she'll be there to help, if she can. She's also going to stare at Billy as he starts talking more like she had been a little while earlier. Huh! "Theeere's..this awesome donut shop not too far from here..." she hesitantly offers. "Or, heck, grab some hot dogs and walk on the pier. See The Lady while we still have some daylight." Apparently she's offering dating advice now, my how the times change! Teddy, grinning, reaches out to rest a steadying hand lightly on Billy's shoulder. "You like museums? We could go to a museum. What if we visited the Captain America pop art exhibit that just opened at the Met? Then, we can go get dinner or something--hot dogs on the pier sounds cool to me--and if we're having enough fun we can see a movie at the end." Whether Teddy's a very serious dater or he just really is that into Billy is not immediately all that clear, though he's certainly doing a lot of flirting in the form of eye contact and big smiles. "It's...only sort of linked to that. I c-can explain more when we talk with Tommy," Eddie replies. He just manages to look lost as dating advice is offered. The only dates he's ever been on were sightseeing with Miguel and superhero stuff like flying around and a lunch atop the Brooklyn Bridge. He's no help. Thankfully Teddy has things covered and Eddie smiles again. Billy Kaplan blinks and then brighten grinning at Nori. "I know exactly which one you mean Nori! They have these awsome kosher pigs in blankets." Really, there needs to be another name for dough wrapped sausages because there is something silly about calling any food named for a pig kosher. Billy does match those big smiles with sky grins and a lot of eye contact as well, interspaced with the occasional bit of panic deep inside. "I've actaully been really wanting to go to that exhibit. Haven't really had much time since it opened, I her they have a compleat set of the trading cards in near mint condition with jsut slight foxign around the edges that was loaned to them for it by a private colletor." Nori's smile is practically one of triumph as the two get some good ideas flowing. Seems like her work here is complete! Which is plenty fine with her, she doesn't want to step on any toes as the two get their bearings together. It also proves to be a fantastic distraction so she can pay more attention to what Eddie has to say. In that moment she also tugs the world's most generic looking cellphone out of a coat pocket and checks the battery level, fortunately she hasn't yet sapped it dry again. "Yah, just give me a jingle whenever," she quietly replies. It's not like she has anything better to do these days! Teddy nods, grinning, and says, "Then it's a date! I didn't know about the cards, but now I'll be really glad to see them." He winks and then reaches over to ruffle Eddie's hair fondly, noting, "Eddie, you're awesome! You helped me get a date with the cutest guy ever. I owe you!" If it seems odd to him to mention that in front of Billy, he doesn't seem to notice it. "I will. I'll try t-t-to get all three of us together," Eddie replies to Nori. "I'll even bring food again," he adds. The whole missing homeless mutants thing on top of missing kids thing has him bothered. He's hoping he, Nori, and Tommy can handle things even if he doesn't know much about either of them. Teddy's sudden ruffling makes Eddie blush and squeak. "I um...y-you don't have to owe me..." he says, smiling even as he blushes. "I'm happy to help my friends." Billy Kaplan grin and blushes again. Hecan't help but add, "He's right, you don't have to owe him anything because I'm the one that got a date with a hot guy. You just got stuck with the odd nerdy dude." He's planning on bringing food? Okay, count Noriko in. "Sure thing," is all she has left to say about it before she watches onward with a stupid grin as Eddie gets his hair messed up something fierce. "Have fun, you two! Go forth and conquer the city," or something. ..Wow. She can't be the only one feeling slightly out of place here and now, right? When it comes to the dating game, she's got no experience at all! "Y'okay, think I'm gonna wander here, if that's alright and good..? Eddie? Be in touch." The glance that she passes his way carries an 'I mean it,' the thought of him going out on that little mission without copious amounts of backup doesn't sit so well with her. Worse than the thought of her being a part of it! Teddy grins at Eddie. "That's what I'm saying. I wanna celebrate friendship!" Then, looking to Billy, he shakes his head. "No way. You're totally hot, Billy--maybe kind of geek hot, but I think it's awesome." He laughs just a bit, softly, and gives a wave to Noriko. "Nice meeting you, Nori!" Eddie gives Nori a nod. "Be safe," he says as she passes. The serious expression melts away to be replaced by a smile moments later. "Bye, Nori," he says. Turning back to Teddy and Billy, Eddie chuckles. "What k-kind of celebration do you have in mind?" Billy Kaplan nods and really will have to find out what eddie and Noriko are talking about later, especially if ther eis any change he can help or will end up having to heal eddie from whatever injuries are bound to come from it. Bily gives Noriko a small wave too. "Bye Nori, nice meeting you again." Billy grins at his best friend and shrugs. "Food, dancing, and raves? Or...wel still need to drag you out to Rocky..." Nori brings back a smile of her own. "Nice meeting you, too. Be seein' you guys!" Figures, finally got her mind settled and now it feels like she's crashing already. Good time to find somewhere safe to lie low for a time. Sliding an arm around Eddie's shoulders, Teddy says, "Don't worry, though. We'll protect you. They're a little bit rough on virgins at those showings--meaning people who haven't been before. But you'll be safe, and it'll be fun!" He looks to Billy for agreement. Eddie jumps slightly when Billy mentions raves, remembering his recent trip to the Event Horizon with Billy and Robbie. He'd like to take Teddy there sometime too but it would require a costume and revealing that he's not a normal squeaky guy. Shaking that off, he blushes again at Teddy's touch and it only gets much worse at the v-word. Thankfully the clarification keeps him from squeaking too much. "Oh," he smiles. "I'm n-not worried. I have faith in you both." Billy Kaplan nods at Teddy in a sage like manner. "Of coruse. Might let them do a bit but nothing too bad." He can only grin as eddie jumps knowing full well he is probably thinking about the event Horizon. It's too bad Teddy is not a mutant or something like that cause that would be an awsome place to take him for a date...maybe the 4th or 5th one though after they know a bit more about each other and find out if he would even enjoy some of the odder dance floors there. "And that is one of the reasons people love you Eddie, that boundless faith.' "Boundless faith," Teddy says, smiling some. "That's a lot to live up to. I guess we have no choice but to be totally awesome and live up to it, then." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs